Past Lives
by hemmingsangel
Summary: In which Violate Harmon and Tate Langdon are reincarnated as Zoe Benson and Kyle Spencer.
1. Chapter 1

Everyone turned to stare at the two girls that came through the door, one of the blondes was the infamous Madison Montgomery, the other was unknown to those that stared. But the unknown blonde girl that stood next to Madison looked oddly familiar to frat boy, Kyle Spencer. He was mesmerized by her, how innocent and out of place she looked amongst Maddison and everyone else at the party.

Kyle continued to stare at the unknown girl and saw that Maddison had left the girl all alone. He watched as the girl walk towards the giant ice sculpture, he walked towards the other side of it and stared at her, smiling. Questions flew through his head as he wondered where had he seen this girl before, but he knew that he had _never_ seen her in his life. But he was sure that he _wanted_ her in his life.

The two teens stared at one another, before the blonde girl broke eye contact and wandered through the crowd of sweaty teens. Kyle picked up two red cups of fruit punch, because he didn't know weather the girl drank or not. He finally found her, he causally walked up to her smiling and handed her the red cup,"I though you looked thirsty."

The girl smiled as she took the drink and said,"Is that your super power?"

"So, what's your name?" Kyle asked the unknown blonde girl standing in front of him.

"Zoe Benson." The girl answered him.

Kyle smiled at Zoe and stuck his hand out,"I'm Kyle Spencer."

Zoe shook hands with him and felt sparks shoot through her. He looked familiar to Zoe, yet she couldn't place where she'd seen him. As the two teens talked, Zoe felt strange around him. She knew that if she fell in love again, _it _would happen and it'll kill whomever she is with.

"Enough about me, so tell me about yourself?" Zoe questioned Kyle. Kyle smiled.

"Y'know you're the first girl I've met, who doesn't like talk about themselves." Kyle told her.

Zoe smiled at him.

"I like you, Zoe." Kyle blurted out.

Zoe smiled,"I like you Kyle, but it's not going to work out."

Kyle's face fell after he heard the rest and then said,"Oh, I get it you have a boyfriend."

Kyle then covered his eyes with his hand and waited for Zoe to answer him.

"Nah, I don't." Zoe admitted which made Kyle peek a bit through his hand.

* * *

**Short and crappy, but you all know what happens in the first episode. And sorry if what either of them say is wrong, I just forgot what they said.**


	2. Chapter 2

Someone had finally bought the murder house after Constance fled with the only thing left she cared about - Michael. He was her new start at being a parent & an end to all the pain and suffering. At least, so she thought.

The new owner was a commercial contractor because after the Harmon's kept scaring everyone away, Marcy couldn't sell it to any families. And then one day, commercial zoning took over and it happened.

The infamous murder house was demolished and all the souls in it - gone. Eternal life and misery and all that jazz - poof.

Without warning, everything just stopped. As the bulldozer barreled into the infamous house, everything flew apart. The Tiffany fixtures broke into thousands of pieces, as the stairway cracked in half. Entropy happened at the reconstitution of such harrowing, evil energy.

The world conserved the energy and tried its best to repackage it, so that it would be back to its original form, but entropy being entropy - the energy got disorganized and repackaged missing pieces, mixing up the parts.

Cue several years later, and a child is born. He's _abandoned by his father_, forced to live with an _abusive mother_, but he actually grows up. He feels like _he has something to prove_. He hates watching the news and seeing all the evil in the world and all the blood. He feels like he drowns in it if he watches too long.

He _graduates_ high school and gets a scholarship to go to school and make something out of his life. Hell, maybe he wants to be an author. He's always loved to read stories and write.

He _tutors students_ to pay his bitch of a mom's rent, but ultimately because he feels like he owes it to them to help them out. Hell, maybe he even wants to be a teacher, although writing on a chalkboard is an oddly unusual experience for some reason.

As far as his mother goes, major mommy issues. She's all he's had for so long and vice versa. He loves her, but deep down hates her for what she's done. He feels like he's always been suffocated by her, but he is her _perfect son_.

He's the only light that's ever existed in his family, and everyone around him sees that light and is drawn to it like a magnet. He is _charismatic_ and _compelling _and a bit of a compulsive liar, especially when it comes to communicating with girls. But he's always the perfect gentleman.

—  
A few more years after the boy is born, the Benson's welcome a beautiful baby girl into their upper middle class picturesque family. They aptly name her Zoe, meaning life, because she's full of life. A bit too much so at times. She's fiery and compulsive, often times too determined that she lets her emotions get in the way of her wits. Perhaps, because being their only child her parents coddled her too much.

But deep down, she's quiet and thoughtful.

The _bathtub_ is strangely her favorite place - to just go and think. Ever since she was little, she felt some sort of comfort there, hiding out in the bathroom, locking the door, & sleeping in the tub when she thought she heard a ghost in her room or a monster under her bed.

At school, she's relatively popular, intelligent, & stands up to the kids that bully others, but despite everything she has insecurity that plagues her. No matter how insecure, she may feel she never understands how people take their lives or cut or harm themselves. After all, you live to give others as much as you possibly can.

The void of that insecurity is filled by the attention of boys. She feels some sort of power in knowing that they are looking at her & thinking about her. She's definitely curious, although she isn't sure that she believes in love.

There's a bit of a mysteriousness that surrounds her & kind of pulls the boys in. They are intrigued by the darkness of it all.

_"What's happening? What did you do to me?" Violet screamed at Tate, tears streaming down her face. _

_Tate hated seeing her cry, sighing,"I have to show you something."_

_Tate led them to the basement, he walked towards a hole, he crawled inside waiting for Violet to follow him. Once she was inside, Tate pulled her up._

_"Close your eyes and remember everything is going to be okay. I love you." Tate told Violet and led her closer to her dead body._

_Tate leaned his mouth to Violet's ear and whispered,"Open your eyes."_

_Violet looked shocked as tears started to fall from her eyes again,"What! No!"_

_[flashback]_

_Tate dragged Violet's body to the bathroom._

_"Don't you die on me! Violet!" Tate screamed as he continued to drag her towards the bathroom. He opened the door and pulled them inside the bathroom. He turned the shower on and sat themselves in the tub. _

_"Violet, c'mon spit them out. C'mon!" Tate told her and shoved two of his fingers down her throat hoping she'd throw up some of the pills. She did but not some. The water soaked them._

_[end of flashback]_

_"I died when I took all those pills." Violet told herself._

_Tate nodded,"I tried to save you...I did. I tried to make you throw them up. You threw up some, not enough."_

_Violet cries as Tate holds her and he said,"You took so many, Violet. You died crying. I held you. You were safe. You died...loved."_

_"I hardly felt anything." Violet mumbled into Tate's chest._

_"I didn't want you to find out like this way. You or your parents, I had this idea that if you choose to die...with me...you wouldn't be so sad. I never wanted you to see this. I'm so sorry, Violet." Tate told her, kissing the top of her head._

Zoe woke up crying, ever since her and Madison had brought Kyle back, she'd been having these weird dreams, about a guy who looked exactly like Kyle and he was calling her 'Violet', while she called the Kyle-look-alike 'Tate.' But Madison had died, and so has Kyle's mother. Zoe blamed herself for the death of Kyle's mother, if she'd just listen to Misty then this wouldn't have happened. But _none of this_ would have happened if she wasn't such guilt ridden about how Kyle died and brought him back to life with the help of Madison. But what's done is done.

A few days ago, after learning the death of both Madison and Kyle's mother, Zoe deiced that it was best if she'd brought Kyle back home with her. It was for the best anyway, Kyle wanted to stay with Zoe and _only_ her. If Kyle could talk then he'd tell Zoe about why he'd killed his mother and about his awful past. But he couldn't, at least not right now.

Zoe also felt sad that Madison had died, because she was pretty much the only friend that Zoe had. Sighing, Zoe looked at Kyle as he slept, she had pushed both of the twin beds together to make a full and because Kyle latched himself onto her and wouldn't let go. His blond hair swept over his sleeping face. He looked so peaceful, so young and not monstrous at all. The blood that caked his head to chest was now clean and he was dressed in clean clothes.

In the latest dream that Zoe had it was about herself dying, tears still streaming down her face. Everything felt so real, the kiss that 'Tate' had given her. _Everything. _Like it had happened before, like flashbacks. Sighing, Zoe walked towards the window seat.

"I'm so sorry, Kyle." Zoe mumbled quietly as she stared at him.

Kyle's eyes snapped open, startling Zoe. Kyle moved his arms around, trying to search for Zoe.

"I'm right here, Kyle. Don't worry." Zoe mumbled quietly. Kyle's eyes wandered until they finally rested on Zoe sitting near the window. Kyle grunted and tried to sit up, it was a funny sight to see actually. Zoe giggled and dried her tears as she made her way to Kyle. Once she made her way towards him, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down towards him. Zoe rested on Kyle's chest, giggling at him. Oh, how she wished he could talk. But it was great to have Nan here, she could read minds. Nan was actually the first one to find out about Kyle, because he was thinking to loud. She was a great help with Zoe wanted to know what Kyle was thinking or wanted to say but couldn't.

* * *

**Sorry for the time skip, but it seemed like a hassle to write episode two and three, so yeah. Sorry. And the first part of the chapter should've gone with the first, right? But to me, it seemed to fit. **


	3. Chapter 3

"You're thinking to loud!" Nan said as she barged into Zoe's room. It was midday, Zoe was sitting on her bed reading a book with Kyle next to her.

"What- Oh." Zoe said as Nan sat on the bed facing Kyle.

"He wants to know why you were crying last night." Nan told Zoe as her eyes shifted from Kyle to Zoe.

"Just- just a bad dream, Kyle don't worry." Zoe quietly mumbled.

"The one were you died, right?" Nan asked Zoe. Kyle snapped his head towards Zoe and gave her an expression she couldn't make out. Kyle shifted his body, so he was able to touch her. If only he could talk, because he had a hell of a lot of questions to ask Zoe and has a lot of things to tell her always. That's when Nan spoke for Zoe,

"She took a lot of pills, Kyle. That's how she died. But you...you tried to save her."

Kyle gave Zoe a confused look.

"It's nothing, just- just drop it alright?" Zoe told both Nan and Kyle.

Sighing, Nan stood up and walked towards the door,"Fine."

Kyle turned his eyes towards the door that shut close then he turn all his attention towards Zoe. To him, she was the only thing that made sense, since his body wasn't his, he didn't know how to control it. But now, he felt tried. He closed his eyes and hoped to dream.

_The two dead teens stood facing each other. _

_"Why? Why did they shot you? You murder people, Tate. Those kids that came to us on Halloween." Violet told Tate._

_"Why would I do that?" Tate asked Violet._

_Violet shrugged,"I don't know. Why'd you kill those guys who were here before us? Why would you rape my mother?"_

_Tate stared at Violet, tears brimming his eyes as he mumbled,"No. No."_

_"I used to think that you were like me- you were attracted to the darkness. But Tate, you _are_ the darkness." Violet told Tate, who shook his head._

_Violet walked towards him, tears brimming her eyes as she ran her thumb across his cheek,"I love you, Tate. But I can't forgive you."_

_"What are you saying?" Tate questioned her._

_Violet took a deep breath,"I'm saying go away, Tate."_

_"No. Don't do this." Tate said shaking his head._

_"Go away, Tate!" Violet told him._

_Tears streaming down his face, Tate yelled,"You're all I want! You're all I have!"_

_"Go away, Tate!" Violet screamed with tears running down her face._

_"No!" Tate yelled._

_"Go away!" Violet screamed._

_"No!" Tate yelled again._

_"Go away!" Violet screamed again._

"No!" Kyle jolted up screaming the only word he knew. Tears streamed down his face as his eyes searched for Zoe, but Zoe was already staring at him, her eyes filled with worry.

"Kyle, what's wrong. C'mere." Zoe cooed as Kyle shifted his body so he was on Zoe's arms.

She ranked her hand through his hair and Zoe moved them towards the head of the bed and faced him.

She asked,"Do you like stories, Kyle?"

Kyle nodded and something flashed through his eyes.

_"I like stories." Tate told Ben as they talked in Ben's home office._

Zoe told Kyle a short kids story as she stroked his hair. After the story was over, Zoe ran her thumb down Kyle's face ever so lightly as something flashed before her eyes.

_"You're really here, aren't you?" Violet asked Tate as she ran her thumb down his face ever so lightly._

_"Of course. I'll always be here." Tate told her, smiling a bit._

* * *

__**This is a crappy chapter, but yeah. I hoped you liked it. And I realized that chapter one is like a filler chapter or whatever. **


	4. Chapter 4

Zoe was in the dinning room eating alone, she was the only one in the house, well expect for Kyle. Sighing, Zoe picked up her empty plate and glass and walked towards the kitchen, she put her dirty dishes in the sink and slowly made her way back to her room. Once she made it back to her room, she saw Kyle standing holding a wilting rose. Kyle looked up at Zoe with a small smile and made his way towards her, since he couldn't speak, he just handed her the rose. Zoe reached for it and something blinded her.

_Violet and Tate were standing in the foyer of the murder house. Tate looked at Violet with a smile and said,_

_"Here." _

_And handed her a single black rose._

_"No boy has ever given me a flower before." Violet told him, a smile playing on her lips as she took it._

_"I know how you don't like normal things. I painted it black." Tate told her, smiling._

"No boy has ever given me a flower before." Zoe told him, a smile playing on her lips as she took it. It felt like a case of deja vu, when she grabbed the rose from Kyle. Even though Kyle couldn't walk right, he could grab onto things, so he grabbed onto Zoe's hand and led them to her bed, Zoe laid behind Kyle and wrapped her arm over him, as he held tightly onto her hand.

"Kyle..." Zoe mumbled and lightly kissed the top of his head. She could hear him snore slightly. Zoe heard a door slam and she jumped, letting go of Kyle's hand and ran out of the room, locking it. She put the key into her pocket and walked down stairs, smoothing out her shirt. She looked to see that it was Fiona, who had a cigarette in her mouth.

"What are you looking at?" Fiona asked Zoe glaring at her.

"N-nothing.." Zoe stuttered from the bottom of the stairs.

"You're hiding something aren't you?" Fiona questioned her.

"No, ma'am." Zoe said, finally finding her voice.

Fiona gave her a look, before throwing Zoe into the nearest wall and said,"I highly suggest that you _don't_ lie to me, you weakling."

Zoe's eyes widen as she continued to speak,"Now, show me what you're hiding."

Zoe gulped as she slowly made her way back up the stairs. Once she got to her room, she unlocked the door to see Kyle sitting on the bed with tears streaming down his face, Zoe's scared expression turned into one of worry as she ran to her bed and cradled him in her arms.

"I'm sorry, Kyle. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Zoe mumbled over and over again as she rocked him back at forth.

"So you've been hiding that dead boy here?" Fiona asked her. Zoe nodded.

"Please, Fi-"

"You can keep him here. But he's your responsibility." Fiona stated as she stalked out of the room and slammed the door shut.

* * *

**Sorry that it's really short, i kinda ran out of ideas.**


	5. Chapter 5

Zoe woke up covered in sweat, her heart was racing so fast, she feared it'd wake the whole house. She had a nightmare of dead people chasing after her and Kyle-look-alike. They wanted to kill him, because he had killed them. They called the Kyle-look-alike 'Tate.'

"Tate..." Zoe mumbled as she quietly got out of bed and walked towards the bathroom.

"Why would he kill those people?" Zoe asked herself as she stared at her reflection.

Sighing, she walked back to bed.

It was barely sunrise when Zoe woke up yet again, she felt arms wrapped around her.

"Kyle..." Zoe mumbled as she pecked his forehead. Kyle's eyes fluttered open, his brown eyes looked at Zoe.

"Zoe?" Kyle mumbled and repeated the action Zoe did to him. Zoe's cheek's became pink when Kyle removed his lips from her forehead, she felt happy that he had said her name. And hoped that he would soon be able to talk in complete sentences. Kyle sat up right as did Zoe, he reached for the book on Zoe's night stand and opened it, looking at it. Even though he couldn't remember how to read or what the words meant, he only got a word that he remember was. He couldn't really talk just yet, but he tried.

"Ghosts." Kyle said out loud, and then something flashed in his eyes.

_Tate skimmed the book he was holding and asked, "Do you believe in ghosts?" _

_"Why are you asking me?" Violet questioned him. _

_"I don't know. It can't all be shit, right?" He questioned her, glancing away from the book to see Violet shrug. _

_"There's gotta be someplace better, somewhere, for people like you at least." Tate told her. _

_"Not you?" Violet asked him. _

_Tate turned his attention back to the book and said,"Every since you got here this is the better place." _

_Tate then glanced back at Violet. _

Kyle glanced at Zoe and tried to for a sentence but only got a few words out,"This...is...better...place...you."

Zoe gave Kyle a confused expression then said,"This is the better place with me?"

Kyle nodded at Zoe with a smile, making her smile back.

* * *

**Sorry that it's short, but yeah. I wrote a new story called "Possessed", it's another Violate, Zyle crossover. **


End file.
